


Cornelia x Guilford Headcanons

by QueenofCCG



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, I Ship It, Original Character(s), Romance, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofCCG/pseuds/QueenofCCG
Summary: Uhm yeah, the title says everything. It's some headcanons about my OTP from Code Geass. I hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Cornelia li Britannia/Gilbert G.P. Guilford
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Cornelia x Guilford Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I also posted this on my tumblr, so don't wonder. I'm not copying anything. I don't own Code Geass or the characters. Everything belongs to Sunrise.
> 
> Theres one hc about showering and I dont know if I should mark it as nudity, but see this as a warning.
> 
> Also englisch is not my usually spoken language, so please tell me if I made any mistakes. ^^

> Cornelia isn't really the type for cuddling. Guilford tries to hug her from behind or surprising her with some cuddles, only to be declined by her :"Guilford, what are you doing? Stop that immediately!". But sometimes she crawls into his arms or lays her head down his chest. He would just smile about it, pulling her closer. "I'm just cold", she says. "Then do you want a blanket?" "No it's better that way" 

> When Guilford wakes up, he has to check first if Cornelia lays still beside him. One time as he woke up and she wasn't there, he searched anywhere for Cornelia, only to find her standing in the kitchen, drinking a glass of water. She looked at him, offering him her half full glass:"You're also thirsty?". "Don't ever scare me like that again" 

> When Cornelia is injured, she always tries to treat her wounds by herself, only to end up being helped by Guilford. 

> Sometimes Guilford is disappointed, because he always wants to protect Cornelia, but for 99% of the time, there is no need for that. 

> Cornelia has absolutely no problem with sharing a shower. Like she just takes off her clothes goes in the shower, to see a surprised Guilford. "Just tell me if you want to shower, Princess. I could've got out of it in 5 minutes", he says. "Nah it's fine", she wets her hair. Guilord is blushing all the time and just tries to not stare at her, until the point Cornelia notices and has enough of it. "Have you never seen a woman, or what? It's just the human body" 

> Their relationship was a secret, until one day Euphie sees them sharing a kiss. She just stared at them:"How cute" and then leaves. One day later almost everyone knows of them. 

> They have rarely any arguments. If so it would be things like:"Princess, you're ill and have to stay home". "No, I'm fine. I can go to work today" Guilford sighed:"You have fever and a cold... ". "Don't start a fight with me. You know you can't win. I can decide for myself if I stay home or not", Cornelia snapped. 

> Guilford is too overprotective and is almost always worried. Even it's just a simple papercut he asks 10 times if she's fine and then very carefully bandages her finger. 

> during a walk in winter:  
Cornelia:"My Hands are cold"  
Guilford:"Do you want some gloves?"  
Cornelia:"No, just hold them"  
Guilford:"Are you sure?"  
Cornelia:"Did I fucking stutter? Take my hands already" 

> Cornelia has a sensetive spot behind her earlobes. She likes when he's kissing it. 

> It is really easy to go shopping clothes with Guilford. He knows exactly what suits his princess. Cornelia is really thankful for that, cause if she can't decide between two, she just has to ask Guilford.

> Cornelia likes to use Guilfords shirts as her nightwear. Especially when they smell like him. They're much more comfortable than her usual pyjamas.


End file.
